Never Minhyunbin
by Az14As
Summary: "Enggak ada hubungan yang berakhir bahagia,apalagi hubungannya satu tipe kayak kita. Bakal berakhir dengan kesedihan dan airmata,berakhir bahagia? Tidak akan pernah." Cover by : YumYum mAH
1. Chapter 1

Hyunbin dan Minhyun

Kamu sadar kalau hubungan kita itu dianggap remeh? _Ralat_ ,bukan dianggap remeh lagi,namun dianggap tidak wajar. Memang, kita sama-sama pria yang jatuh cinta, kita sama-sama merasakan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya. Namun,cara kita menyampaikannya sudah salah besar,pantas jika hubungan kita sangat ditentang- _**Hyunbin.(model,20 tahun)**_

Aku sadar hubungan kita memang dianggap tidak wajar,aku tahu cara kita untuk menyampaikan rasa cinta dan sayang yang terus membludak dalam hati adalah salah besar,tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan segalanya. Memang, kita sama-sama pria saling jatuh cinta,tetapi apakah hubungan kita tidak bisa menjadi _happy ending?_ Mengapa hubungan kita harus berakhir dengan kesedihan dan air mata?- _**Minhyun. (Pelayan kafe,22 tahun)**_

 _ **Never; Minhyunbin**_

 _ **Az14As present**_

 _ **Started : 06092017**_

 _ **Ending : -**_

 _ **HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AKU Qotrunnada14,ini akun kedua aku**_

 _ **mungkin ini khusus bxb (fujoshi) jadi yang enggak suka ya minggat**_

 _ **satu lagi jangan ada report diantara kita, okey?**_

 _ **Oh iya jangan lupa vote and commentnya ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Pagi hari

 _"Halo,selamat pagi sayang"_

"Oh hai,selamat pagi juga sayang"

 _"Sudah bangun?"_

"Belum"

Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sana,sedangkan si penerima telfon merotasikan kedua matanya dengan sebal.

 _"kekeke aku hanya bercanda,sedang apa dirimu hyung?"_

"Aku sedang membereskan apartemen"

 _"Jangan lupa dirimu harus diberi jatah sarapan pagi"_

"Iya aku tahu itu"

 _"Kau tidak akan menanyakan kegiatan diriku saat ini?"_

"Bukankah kegiatan dirimu di pagi hari adalah bermalas-malasan dengan kasur?"

Si penerima telfon hanya bisa merotasikan kedua matanya lagi,kekasihnya terlalu manja dengan dirinya.

 _"Hey sweetheart mengapa jawabanmu terdengar terkesan sebal? Oh aku tahu,apakah dirimu sedang merindukan diriku ya? Lalu ingin bertemu dengan diriku di kafe milikmu? Baiklah aku sudah mengetahuinya"_

"Hey! Sok tahu sekali dirimu ini Hyunbin-ah, sudah aku ingin melanjutkan beres-beres apartemenku, setelahnya pergi membuka kafe"

 _"Okey,aku akan datang setelah dirimu siap sweetheart"_

"hEY pikirkan dahulu jadwal pemotretan dirimu hari ini!"

 _"Tidak-tidak,aku hanya ingin membuat calon istriku tenang,tidak menderita menahan rindu yang berat kepada diriku"_

"..."

 _"Hahaha,yasudah aku tu-"_

 _Pip_

Sambungan terlfon diputus secara sepihak oleh si penerima telfon,entah wajahnya sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah malu,hanya karena gombalan manis di pagi hari oleh kekasihnya,Kwon Hyunbin,model muda yang sedang naik daun,dan memiliki fans dimana-mana.

Hyunbin tidak tahu,jika kekasihnya—Hwang Minhyun —sudah merapalkan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya di pagi hari ini. Minhyun dengan cepat merapihkan apartemen yang sudah ia sewa,lebih tepat ia beli.

Minhyun takut telat membuka kafe pagi ini,jika kalian bingung apa pekerjaan Minhyun yaitu pelayan sekaligus pemilik kafe yang dia dirikan dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Dan mengapa Minhyun memilih tinggal di apartemen ketimbang tinggal dirumah orang tuanya?

Jawabannya simpel,yaitu agar dirinya tidak telat pergi ke kafe,dan menghindarkan kehadiran Hyunbin yang mendadak dan akan memicu keributan dirumahnya. Minhyun sudah hafal dengan kelakukan kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini.

Senang dan duka sudah mereka lewati bersama,dari rintangan terkecil hingga rintangan terbesar. Tetapi, ada satu masalah yang mungkin tidak sanggup untuk Minhyun bertahan sendirian,ia juga butuh Hyunbin bertahan untuk melewati masalah besar ini.

Yaitu masalah tentang hubungan keduanya yang ditentang oleh keluarga Hyunbin. Mereka berfikir bahwa Minhyun tidak pantas disandingkan dengan anaknya,Kwon Hyunbin. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Minhyun hanya pemilik dan pelayan kafe biasa dengan gaji sedang.

Padahal,Minhyun memilih jalan ini karena tidak mau merepotkan keluarganya. Keluarga Hyunbin mungkin tidak tahu siapa pemilik brand kosmetik terbesar di Korea Selatan,itu milik keluarga Hwang Minhyun. Turun temurun dari kakek Minhyun.

Yang menjabat menjadi Ceo adalah kakak perempuan Minhyun,yaitu Tiffany Hwang. Sebenarnya Minhyun punya kedudukan disana,tetapi Minhyun menyerahkan semuanya kepada kakak perempuannya dengan suaminya.

Tiffany Hwang dengan Nichkhun Hwang. Sebanyak apapun cucu yang dimiliki oleh kakek Minhyun,semuanya mendapatkan posisi tersendiri di brand kosmetik tersebut, tetapi Minhyun tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

Dirinya lebih memilih hasil keringat dirinya sendiri,seperti membangun sebuah kafe yang lumayan besar di dekat universitas yang pernah menjadi tempat dirinya belajar. Dan kafe tersebut berubah menjadi kafe yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh banyak orang.

Itu hasil yang akurat dari badan pemerintah yang memantau perkembangan apa saja yang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Dan kakek Minhyun bangga memiliki cucu yang mandiri seperti Minhyun,walaupun nenek Minhyun terus mengkhawatirkannya, _tetapi hasil tidak menghianati prosesnya._

###

"Hey Hyunbin hyung,kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri?"Tanya teman modelnya, Lai Guanlin _._ Hyunbin menoleh kearah Guanlin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Hyunbin yang masih setia memandangi wajah manis Minhyun yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Oh pasti Minhyun hyung lagi _'kan_ ?" Tebak Guanlin lalu mendapati anggukan kepala Hyunbin _._ Hyunbin menatap kearah meja di depannya,itu kunci mobil milik Guanlin. Dengan cepat Hyunbin meraih kunci mobil tersebut lalu mengangkatnya kearah wajah Guanlin yang kaget dengan pergerakannya.

"Lin,gue cabut dulu ya!"Pamit Hyunbin sambil berjalan menjauhi Guanlin,tangannya sambil memainkan kunci mobil milik Guanlin. "Tapi hyung,jadwal pemotretan akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" Pekik Guanlin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Bilang saja jika aku makan keluar! Oh iya,pinjam sebentar mobilnya Guanlin!" Balas Hyunbin dengan teriakkan,karena jarak antara mereka berdua sudah berjauhan. "Y-yasudah jika itu perlu hyung" jawab Guanlin dengan datar.

Percuma jika akan menjawab kalau Hyunbin sudah berada di _basement_ kantor tempat pemotretan akan berlangsung."Pasti akan mengganggu Minhyun hyung di kafenya, ya tuhan kapan seonho anak ayamku kembali ke Korea? Aku sudah rindu berat dengan dirinya" gumam Guanlin dengan pelan.

Guanlin tidak sadar jika yang sedang ia harapkan sedang mengintip dari celah tembok belakang dengan wajah usilnya, Seonho anak ayamnya sedang tersenyum malu lalu dengan cepat merubah mimiknya dengan mimik jahil.

"Kata siapa kalau Seonho anak ayamnya Guanlin hyung belum pulang?" Sontak Guanlin menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Seonho dengan cengengesan andalannya. "Hoho! Hyung kangen kamu" Guanlin memeluk Seonho dengan erat.

"Hehehe,Hoho juga kangen hyung kok" jawab Seonho, "oh iya kemana Hyunbin hyung?" Tanya Seonho yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Guanlin. "Biasa,mengapeli Minhyun hyung" jawab Guanlin dengan santai.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi?" Tanya Seonho dengan wajah innocentnya, "karena itu rutinitas Hyunbin hyung selama 3 tahun belakangan ini!" Jawab Guanlin sambil memencet hidung Seonho dengan gemas. _Ah sudah kita tinggalkan saja pasangan ini,mereka berdua akan bermesraan pagi ini._

###

"Selamat pagi _sweetheart Kwon_ " ucap Hyunbin tepat di belakang Minhyun berdiri. Minhyun terlonjak kaget,sampai-sampai posisi berdiri Minhyun berpindah tempat. "Whoa kalem sweetheart,tidak usah terkejut seperti itu" ucap Hyunbin sambil terkekeh pelan _._

"Kau mengagetiku saja Hyunbin bodoh!" Pekik Minhyun dengan kesal, Hyunbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "No no no,princess Kwon tidak boleh mengumpat,apa lagi saat pagi hari begini" Minhyun hanya merotasikan kedua matanya dengan jengah.

Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap absurd kekasihnya,tiga tahun berpacaran dengan Hyunbin membuat Minhyun hafal dengan segala sikap,sifat,dan kesukaan atau yang tidak Hyunbin suka. Semua sudah dihafal diluar kepala oleh Minhyun.

"Kau yang membuatku mengumpat pagi-pagi, Hyunbin bodoh" ucap Minhyun dengan datar,tangannya sambil membuka pintu kafe dengan cepat karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 7 pagi,saatnya kafe milik Minhyun buka.

"Pelan-pelan _sweetheart_ ,nanti kuncinya bisa patah atau lebih parahnya lagi lompat dan hilang" ucap Hyunbin sambil membantu Minhyun yang sedang kesusahan.

"Mengapa dirimu ada disini? Bukankah kau memiliki jadwal pemotretan hari ini Hyunbin-ah?" Tanya Minhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Hyunbin.

"Aku ingin merasakan manisnya kopi vanilla late buatanmu,tidak boleh?" Tanya balik Hyunbin sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Minhyun.

"Yasudah untuk pagi ini,besok besok tidak boleh" ucap Minhyun dengan datar,setelahnya Hyunbin mengikuti Minhyun masuk kedalam kafe,tidak lupa mencabut kunci di pintu kafe.

"Kau duduk sebentar disitu,akan aku buatkan vanilla late untukmu, maaf jika berdebu,aku belum sempat membersihkannya,karena seseorang sudah meminta membuatkan vanilla late kepada diriku" ucap Minhyun dengan nada sebalnya,Hyunbin tertawa mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian Minhyun datang dengan membawa dua gelas vanilla late,beserta cheescake diatas nampan coklat muda dengan ukiran indah,omong-omong itu hasil karya Minhyun sendiri dengan motif yang di rekomendasikan oleh Hyunbin.

 _"_ Terimakasih _princess Kwon_! Sini,aku beri kecupan gratis di dahimu,agar teringat diriku terus" ucap Hyunbin sambil menarik tengkuk Minhyun yang sudah menaruh tampan di meja yang di duduki oleh Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mencium dahi Minhyun dengan sayang,setelahnya menatap wajah Minhyun yang mulai memerah tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Minhyun,sungguh sangat manis dan menggemaskan!

"Kwon Hyunbin ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Waktu pemotretan dirimu sudah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu!" Oh mungkin dengan kecupan didahi tidak mempengaruhi sifat disiplin Minhyun terhadap pekerjaan Hyunbin saat ini.

###

 _ **Hai hai kembali lagi dengan diriku,bagaimana? Sudah romantis belum? Hehehe,yuk lah di vote dan komen. Oh iya,itu Nichkhun aku buat marganya satu marga sama tiffany,soalnya ribet namanya,gapapa kan?**_

 _ **Tertanda: Az14As**_


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Pemotretan

Saat ini Hyunbin tengah berjalan santai menuju tempat pemotretan,sesudah mengunjungi kekasihnya,Hwang Minhyun, Hyunbin buru-buru pergi menuju tempat pemotretan. Kalian tahu apa penyebab Hyunbin bisa _se-terburu-buru_ ini ketempat pemotretan?

Hwang Minhyunlah menjadi penyebabnya,kenapa? Karena si manis itu mengamuk sesudah di kecup dahinya oleh Hyunbin, _tidak tidak_. Lebih tepatnya lagi Minhyun yang tidak sengaja melirik kearah pergelangan kirinya yang terbalut oleh arloji warna _baby blue_.

Omong-omong arloji manis itu adalah hadiah dari Hyunbin saat Minhyun bertambah umur tahun kemarin. Kekasih Hyunbin itu marah saat tahu waktu pemotretan kekasihnya sudah mulai 20 menit yang lalu,sedangkan si modelnya masih disini.

Dengan segala kegalakan yang dimiliki oleh Minhyun,akhirnya bisa mengusir makhluk _tampan namun sialan_ itu dari hadapannya. Jika terus di diamkan, Hyunbin akan terus seperti ini. Dan Minhyun tidak ingin jika Hyunbin menjadi model yang tidak profesional dengan pekerjaannya.

Minhyun bukan tipe orang yang lebih menyukai kekasihnya memberi kecupan di pagi hari dan menggombalinya dengan kalimat manis,namun menelantarkan pekerjaannya. Minhyun lebih suka jika kekasihnya mementingkan pekerjaannya terdahulu,baru dirinya.

Bukan karena Minhyun bosan dengan Hyunbin,tetapi Minhyun sudah di didik sejak kecil untuk bertanggung jawab oleh tugas,apalagi dengan pekerjaan yang menurut dirinya sudah tidak bisa dianggap remeh lagi.

Oleh sebab itu,Minhyun akan marah besar jika dirinya tahu bahwa Hyunbin rela meninggalkan jam pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemui dirinya. Dirinya juga tahu bahwa Hyunbin rindu dengan dirinya,sama halnya dengan dirinya ini.

Dirinya juga sangat merindukan _sosok tampan namun sialan_ ini. Tetapi Minhyun harus belajar dewasa,karena prinsipnya adalah ; _jika sedang belajar ya belajar dahulu jangan perdulikan gangguan,sebaliknya seperti itu jika sedang bekerja ya bekerja dahulu jangan perdulikan gangguan lain._

Dan Hyunbin hafal dengan slogan itu,karena saat awal Hyunbin mendekati Minhyun itu banyak sekali rintangannya. Dari rintangan kecil seperti Minhyun yang menolak mentah-mentah jika Hyunbin mengajaknya pergi.

Rintangan kedua yaitu dengan mantan Minhyun, yaitu Aron. Mantan Minhyun yang satu ini ngeselinnya luar biasa bagi Hyunbin saat itu. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan? Saat Hyunbin mengajak jalan Minhyun,dengan seenak jidatnya Aron datang dan menjemput Minhyun di kampus.

Dan menggandeng tangan milik Minhyun dan tidak menganggap keadaan Hyunbin saat itu yang sudah benar-benar mempesona. Bahkan Minhyun saat itu mulai terpesona oleh Hyunbin,tetapi separuh hatinya masih mengharapkan Aron,jadi Minhyun tidak menolak atau memberontak dari genggaman Aron.

Sejak saat itu Hyunbin berjanji merebut Minhyun dari Aron,dan tidak akan pernah melepas Minhyun untuk Aron,walau Aron adalah kakak tingkatnya saat kuliah dahulu. Saudara sepupu Minhyun,Kim Jonghyun hanya bisa menggeleng heran dengan tingkah laku Aron.

Padahal seingat dirinya, kekasih Jonghyun, Choi Minki, sangat tergila-gila oleh Aron sebelum bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Entah semenjak Minki bertemu dengan Jonghyun,rasa Minki untuk Aron berubah 100% menjadi untuk Jonghyun sepenuhnya.

Alhamdulillah Minki bisa move on dari Aron ke Jonghyun, dan Jonghyun yang melihat kehancuran teman seperjuangannya hanya tersenyum bahagia. Karena bagi Jonghyun,Minki itu segalanya. Ingat, _segalanya_.

Jonghyun jadi bingung sendiri,kenapa dulu kekasihnya sangat tergila-gila dengan sosok mantan adik sepupunya itu? Padahal dirinya ini sangat digilai dibanyak kalangan,baik di kalangan perempuan ataupun dikalangan uke-uke cantik.

Jonghyun juga sebenernya naksir berat sama Minki,tapi dia enggak berani buat ngungkapinnya. Minhyun yang tahu Jonghyun naksir sama temen sekelasnya cuma bisa ngeledek doang, abis Jonghyun itu kan _seme_ ,masa enggak berani ngungkapin perasaannya ke _uke?_

 _Hellooooo_ , Minhyun jadi suka geli sendiri kalo lagi keluarganya ngumpul semua,terus dia ketemu Jonghyun,dan Jonghyun suka ngehayal kalau ada minki disitu. Jadi Minhyun enggak mau deket-deket sama Jonghyun,takut ketularan gila.

Cukup bagi Minhyun yang gila itu Hyunbin,jangan ada yang menjadi penerusnya,apalagi semacam Kim Jonghyun yang menjadi penerusnya,Minhyun bisa-bisa _resign_ dari kehidupan kalau dikelilingi sama orang-orang yang tidak waras karena cinta.

###

"Hyunbin,habis darimana saja?" Tanya Kang Daniel, menejer Hyunbin selama menjadi model. Hyunbin yang ditanya oleh sang menejer hanya cengengesan, Daniel memutarkan kedua matanya. Jika Hyunbin ditanya lalu dijawab dengan cengengesan,sudah dipastikan jawabannya adalah _"habis mengapeli princess Kwon"_.

"Cepat ganti bajumu,pemotretanmu sudah aku atur ulang jadwalnya. _Partnermu_ hari ini sudah datang 30 menit yang lalu" ucap Daniel dengan datar, alis Hyunbin menekuk bertanda sang empu sedang bingung.

"Partner? Sejak kapan pemotretan hari ini ada partnernya?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan bingung, Daniel menghela nafas,harus sabar jika menjadi menejer Hyunbin yang bobroknya 100% ampuh.

"Jadwalmu sudah aku atur ulang,aku kadang suka merasa kasihan dengan fotografer yang sudah bekerja sama dengan dirimu,maka dari itu demi kebaikan kita bersama,jadwalmu aku ubah. Seluruhnya aku ubah" jawab Daniel dengan tegas.

Hyunbin yang mendengar jawaban Daniel pun tidak menerima,jelas sangat-sangat tidak terima. _Quality time_ bersama Minhyun akan terus berkurang,dan susah untuk Hyunbin yang senang mengapeli Minhyun di pagi hari dan jam makan siang.

"Tidak bisa begitu hyung! Tega sekali dirimu ini dengan diriku! Aku jadi semakin susah untuk bertemu dengan _princess Kwon!_ " Protes Hyunbin dengan wajah andalannya,datar tetapi memiliki aura yang mematikan.

"Memangnya _**princess Kwon-mu**_ itu senang jika diapeli terus dengan kekasihnya? Padahal kekasihnya sering bolos pemotretan" tanya Daniel dengan sedikit nada penekanan dalam kalimat _"princess Kwon-mu"_.

"Asal dirimu tahu, aku ini menejermu,aku juga susah untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku,hanya karena mengurus jadwalmu yang sangat padat,sepadat pantat Hyungseob,kekasih Woojin" jawab Daniel dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kekasihmu kan juga model hyung,kau menejer model disini,di _entertaiment_ ini kau menejernya. Jadi apa susahnya untuk berduaan dengan kekasihmu itu hyung?" Hyunbin tetap mengotot jika dirinya yang paling tidak menguntungkan.

"Tetap saja Hyunbin, diriku dengan Ong memiliki kesibukan masing-masing,walaupun status kita berdua itu adalah menejer dengan model,tetap saja sulit untuk menemukan waktu yang bagus untuk berkencan" jawab Daniel dengan nada _bodo amatnya_.

"Apa susahnya untuk mengatur ulang jadwal Ong hyung? Samakan saja jadwalnya dengan diriku Daniel hyung,jadwal yang lama bukan jadwal yang baru" ucap Hyunbin dengan sedikit bernegoisasi, Daniel hanya memutarkan kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak bisa Hyunbin, Ong sudah mempunyai kesibukan lainnya selain menjadi model. Minggu depan Ong sudah bermain drama bersama partnernya, Kim Sohye. Lalu minggu depannya lagi jadwal Ong free,jadwal free milik Ong hanya diberi satu minggu" jawab Daniel dengan sangat malas.

"Yasudah,buat jadwal Ong hyung free minggu depan! Minggu depannya lagi baru bermain drama bersama pasrtnernya,Kim Sohye. Kan impas,seperti jadwal diriku,minggu depan akan free satu minggu" ucap Hyunbin dengan menurun-naik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak tidak! Yang ada semuanya akan hancur! Cepat ganti bajumu atau aku hubungi Minhyun hyung jika kekasihnya tidak patuh dengan ucapan sang menejernya?" Ancam Daniel yang sudah memegang ponselnya.

Entah sejak kapan Daniel memegang ponsel dan sudah siap-siap menekan tombol warna hijau untuk menghubungkan panggilannya dengan Minhyun. Hyunbin yang melihat itu benar-benar nomor ponsel Minhyun langsung memelototkan kedua matanya.

"O-oke hyung oke! Aku segera mengganti pakaianku! Jangan pencet tombol warna hijau hyung! Bisa celaka diriku!" Ucap Hyunbin dengan sangat panik, Hyunbin segera berlari kearah room yang disediakan menjadi tempat penggantian baju para model.

Tempat model laki-laki dengan perempuan dipisah,karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Walaupun Daniel tahu,di entertaimentnya ini banyak yang belok,jadi tidak usah khawatir jika tempat pergantian baju model laki-laki dan perempuan disatukan.

Tapi Daniel tahu,di entertaimentnya masih banyak yang _'normal'_. Jadi Daniel sengaja membuat tempat pengganti baju terpisah,untuk menghormati para artis dan model yang berada dalam naungan _entertaiment_ Daniel yang masih _normal_.

...

 _ **Hai haii aku balik lagi,maaf buat php aku yang kemarin :(, niatnya mau kemarin ngeup tapi aku malah kerkel,i'm sorry :(. Jadi sebagai gantinya,aku up sekarang dengan cerita dengan yang sedikit panjang :),hehehe.**_

 _ **Jadi vommentnya bisa?**_

 _ **Tertanda: Az14As**_


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER : MINHYUNBIN

PART 4 : PELAYAN KAFE

###

Setelah berhasil mengusir Hyunbin, Minhyun bergegas membereskan kafe yang sebenarnya sudah memasuki jam buka. Minhyun berjalan menuju dapur,mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayan kafe.

Walaupun menggunakan baju pelayan kafe, Minhyun tetap terlihat menawan,malah bertambah keanggunannya saat menggunakan pakaian pelayan kafe. Itu Hyunbin yang mengatakannya langsung,dan mendapat tonjokkan gratis dari Minhyun yang malu.

Sebenarnya, ada maksud tersendiri Minhyun mendirikan kafe dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Yaitu untuk Hyunbin,kenapa untuk Hyunbin? Karena saat mereka dating setelah selesai kuliah,tiba-tiba Hyunbin ingin minum vanilla late.

Sedangkan kafe yang menjadi langganan Hyunbin,pindah lokasi. Dan itu membuat Hyunbin sedih,sampai-sampai mogok makan. Minhyun jadi kerepotan sendiri,pada akhirnya Minhyun memutuskan untuk membangun kafe di dekat universitas yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hyunbin.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali,alasan Minhyun membuka kafe memang sangat memalukan,tetapi Minhyun tidak memperdulikannya,dari pada harus mengurus bayi besar yang sudah mogok melakukan aktivitas,lebih malu mana?

Dan saat tahu Minhyun ingin membuka kafe di dekat universitasnya dahulu, Hyunbin sangat sangat senang sekali. Sampai-sampai semua yang berada di dalam kafe dia yang merekomendasikan.

Dari pakaian pelayan kafe,nampan yang terbuat dari kayu ukir,hiasan bunga yang indah,hiasan dalam kafe,gelas,piring,garpu,sendok,serta bangku untuk duduk itu semua Hyunbin yang merekomendasikan.

Kalian masih ingat dengan nampan kayu ukir? Ya itu yang Hyunbin rekomendasikan,dia menyuruh Minhyun untuk membeli saja,tetapi Minhyun tolak,Minhyun ingin dia yang mengukirnya sendiri.

Daripada Hyunbin dan Minhyun bertengkar, Hyunbin mempersilahkan Minhyun membuatnya dengan sesuka hati. Sampai-sampai sepupu Minhyun—Kim Jonghyun beserta kekasihnya— ingin membantu tetapi ditolak dengan Minhyun.

Hyunbin jadi tahu salah stau sifat yang dimiliki oleh Minhyun,selain penggila kebersihan,Minhyun juga termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Maka dari itu Hyunbin selalu menghindari pertengkaran dengan Minhyun,walaupun akhirnya mereka berdua tetap bertengkar juga.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyaingi perasaan sayang Hyunbin ke Minhyun, Hyunbin bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Minhyun dan menjadikannya kekasih yang kelak akan dia jadikan istri suatu saat nanti.

Walaupun banyak rintangan yang menghadang hubungan mereka berdua,tetapi Hyunbin tidak memperdulikan itu. Dia yang berstatus _seme_ ,yang mendominasi atas segalanya,berarti dia harus lebih dalam hal memperjuangkan hubungannya.

Tidak akan membiarkan princess Kwonnya menangis karena dirinya,jika memang itu terjadi,dirinya tidak akan segan-segan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang seimbang,seimbang dengan air mata Minhyun yang keluar karena dirinya.

###

"Pagi Minhyun hyung" sapa laki-laki dengan berwajah cantik yang berjalan menuju kasir kafe Minhyun. "Hey pagi juga Minki" jawab Minhyun sambil menatap orang yang menyapanya.

"Minhyun,aku pesan cheescake satu" ucap Minki sambil melihat-lihat buku menu yang berada di meja kasir Minhyun. "Lalu minumnya Minki mau apa?" Tanya Minhyun sambil menghampiri Minki yang menunggu di depan meja kasir.

"Uhm Minhyun,minuman di meja dekat pintu masuk, namanya apa? Aku ingin minuman seperti itu,sepertinya rasanya sangat-sangat enak" ucap Minki sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang sempat di duduki oleh Hyunbin dan dirinya.

Minhyun tersenyum simpul,dirinya lupa membereskan sisa makan kekasihnya,karena dirinya sudah terlanjur mengusir kekasih tampannya itu. "Minhyun?" Panggil Minki yang membuyarkan lamunan Minhyun.

"A-ah iya? Maaf tadi aku melamun dan tidak mendengar ucapanmu,jadi Minki mau minuman yang seperti di meja pertama itu?" Tanya Minhyun sambil mengikuti arah tangan Minki menunjuk.

"Iya aku ingin seperti itu! Tolong buatkan ya Minhyun hyung~~" ucap Minki sambil beraegyo ria, Minhyun yang diberi aegyo hanya tersenyum simpul. Memang seperti ini sifat kekasih sepupunya,sangat menggemaskan!

Tapi untungnya Minhyun tidak tergoda oleh aegyo imut yang sering dikeluarkan secara mendadak oleh Minki,jika dirinya tergoda? Semuanya akan berantakan,dari siapa yang menjadi seme,siapa yang akan ditusuk dan siapa juga yang menusuk.

"Minhyun hyung! Kenapa melamun lagi? Dirimu rindu dengan Hyunbin ya?" Goda Minki dengan ekspresi andalannya, Minhyun menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Minki tadi,Minhyun merasa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Su-sudah lah Minki! Minki ingin minum vanilla late kan? Nah duduk saja dirimu,nanti aku antar" ucap Minhyun sambil bergegas kearah dapur kafe,dan Minki pun memilih tempat yang akan dia duduki jika membuat dirinya nyaman.

15 menit berlalu, Minki menunggu Minhyun datang membawa cheescake dan vanilla late untuk dirinya,tetapi tidak lama kemudian ada yang datang kedalam kafe Minhyun.

Minki yang melihat pintu kafe Minhyun terbuka pun buru-buru membenarkan cara duduknya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat siapa yang datang mengunjungi kafe Minhyun dalam jangka waktu sepagi ini,selain dirinya dan kekasih Minhyun?

Dan saat objek masuk kedalam,kedua mata Minki membola. Dengan cepat Minki memasukkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi dimainkan,lalu menatap sang objek dengan sangat intens.

"Minhyung hyung~~" panggil sang objek dengan nada cerianya,sang objek lalu mulai berjalan mendekati meja kasir Minhyun,tanpa segaja sang objek menatap kearah Minki berada.

Sang objek tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Minki,dan tersenyum sangat lebar,menandakan bahwa mood objek tersebut sedang dalam kondisi bagus.

"Oh kau rupanya Seonho! Apa kabar? Aduh anak ayamnya hyung sudah besar sekali" ucap Minki sambil menghampiri Seonho,sang objek yang sedari tadi Minki perhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Minki memeluk Seonho dengan erat,membuat Seonho sesak dan senang dalam satu. "Minki hyung lepaskan,aku sesak jika seperti ini posisinya" ucap Seonho berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dengan Minki.

"Tidak mau! Minki hyung rindu Seonho! Apa Seonho tidak rindu dengan hyung cantikmu ini?" Tanya Minki dengan cemberut, Seonho segera melepas pelukannya saat tahu bahwa hyung kesayangannya sedang keadaan cemberut.

"E-eh Minki hyung kenapa cemberut? S-seonho rindu Minki hyung kok!" Jawab Seonho dengan tergagap,Seonho bingung dengan hyung cantik di hadapannya ini,mengapa bisa mendadak cemberut seperti ini? Sepertinya tadi masih baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minhyun dengan ditangannya membawa satu nampan coklat muda berukir dengan indah, Seonho menoleh kearah sumber suara lalu menatap kearah Minki lagi dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Seonho,ada apa?" Minhyun mulai mendekati kearah Seonho dan Minki berada,nampan indahnya sudah ia taruh,lalu kakinya ia arahkan kearah Seonho dan Minki berada.

Minhyun menatap kedua objek didepannya dengan tatapan bingung,auranya menjadi canggung seperti ini,dan Minhyun tidak menyukainya. Minhyun paling benci dengan aura canggung,apalagi aura canggung itu tercipta diantara dirinya dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengan dirinya.

Tidak semuanya orang yang dekat dengan dirinya itu,saling mengenali satu sama lain dibelakang Minhyun. Jadi Minhyun akan mencairkan suasan canggung yang tercipta jika orang-orang dekatnya tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Seonho-ah,katakan kepada hyung,apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Minhyun sekali lagi sambil mengelus pundak Seonho. Seonho menoleh kearah Minhyun lalu menghela nafas,"Minki hyung merajuk denganku hyung" jawab Seonho yang membuat Minhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Merajuk kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun dengan senyuman andalannya. "Minki hyung mengira jika Hoho tidak merindukan Minki hyung,padahal sebenarnya Hoho merindukan Minki hyung" jawab Seonho dengan polos.

Minhyun yang mendengar jawaban Seonho hanya bisa menepuk keningnya, mengapa kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat-sangat polos? Tidak-tidak,bahkan Seonho lebih polos dari Minki! Membuat Minhyun gemas setengah mati.

"Ada-ada saja kalian berdua ini! Ayo baikkan sekarang juga,hyung tidak mau melihat kalian terlibat didalam suasana canggung seperti ini" ucap Minhyun sambil menarik tangan Seonho dan Minki,dan mempertemukannya guna menjabat tangan untuk saling memaafkan.

"Ayo baikkan" perintah Minhyun sambil menempelkan kedua tangan bocah yang berada di hadapannya. "Minki hyung,Hoho minta maaf ya? Hoho sebenernya kangen tahu sama hyung cantik" ucap Seonho dengan sesal.

Minki tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "hyung juga minta maaf ya Seonho? Sebenernya hyung enggak beneran marah Seonho,abis mana kuat hyung cantik marah sama Seonho yang lucunya enggak ada yang bisa nandingin!" Ucap Minki dengan sangat semangat.

Minhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum,kali ini senyumannya berbeda. Ada sorot bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua mata indahnya. "Nah gitu dong akur" ucap Minhyun dengan senang.

"Nah Seonho mau mesen apa?" Tanya Minhyun untuk mengetahui niat awal Seonho datang ke kafenya. "Eh? Hoho mau pesen yang kayak Minki hyung pesen! Kelihatannya enak" ucap Seonho dengan ceria.

"Baiklah,cheescake dan vanilla late akan aku buatkan lagi,duduklah sebentar bersama Minki ya Hoho?" Setelah itu Minhyun bergegas menuju kearah dapur kafe,dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga,karena kekasihnya. Ya kekasihnya yang sedang ada jadwal pemotretan di _entertaimentnya_.

...

 _ **Gimana hadiah aku buat kalian? Semoga suka ya!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa vommentnya ya!**_

 _ **Tertanda : Az14As**_


End file.
